True Love Part 3
by fabioslover1
Summary: Part one and two of this story were done by fabioslover I was unable to access that name again after 5 years. This story is about the death of the slayer and the reincarnation of earth. You're going to have to read it in order to find out more.


True Love – Part 3

The story is mine but nothing else

For those who don't know, part 1 and 2 of this story were written about 5 years ago (yes I know that's a really long time). Recently, I rekindled my love of writing fanfics and decided that this story should be ended. It's not a bad story (If I do say so myself) so before reading this one, you may want to read the other two.

"Who would you like to start with Dru?" asked Angel, "Giles? No, far too old. Oz? No you never did like the taste of ware wolf blood. Xander? No, no, we don't need geek running through our veins.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Cried Xander, with a little more unison in his tone that normal.

"Oh goodie! That leaves Willow! I love the taste of innocence." Was Dru's response to that, as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"God, Buffy has a few questions for you," Said William in a calm relaxed voice.

With that, God appeared before them, it almost seemed as though he was walking towards them on a beam of sunshine. He was dressed in a nice clean white tux, and he looked like your average male. This took Buffy aback, as she had been expecting… well she wasn't really sure what she had been expecting.

"What's happened to my friends? Are they okay? Asked Buffy, with uncertainty in her voice.

"See for yourself," he replied.

With a wave of his hand, a window seemed to appear out of nowhere. Buffy was appalled to see what was in that window.

There was a pile of dust where she had died, and there was no sign of William, which made it safe to assume that he had met the same fate that she had placed upon so many other vampires throughout the past few years. Willows corpse lay between Dru and Angel; you could see all the blood had been drained from her. Giles, Oz and Xander were all locked up in the book cage with tears from Willow's death, and fear for their own lives.

"What's going to happen to them all?" Cried Buffy. "Isn't there any way to reverse all this? There has to be something we can do!"

"Death isn't so bad Buffy," William responded and held her in his arms in order to try and console her. "It's really nice up here, no problems, no worries, and best of all, no vampires."

"But what about my mom? She's still alive down there; I'll never see her again."

"Don't worry Buffy, soon everyone will join you up here in heaven where the world is wonderful," responded God.

"What do you mean everyone?" asked Buffy with a questioning glance.

"As you know, Buffy, Sunnydale is the Hell Hole of earth. So I'm allowing the vampires to kill all the people of earth, which will send their souls to heaven so they can live in peace. Then I will start over, sending a new couple to earth in order to inhabit the planet again. I talked to the watchers and we made this arrangement so that there is no longer a need for a slayer."

"But what if those people wanted to stay on earth and live in peace! That's what I was there for!" Cried Buffy.

"It's not their choice, I want my world safe again, and this was the best option because the slayers have not been able to slay all the vampires and demons."

With that, he disappeared and left Buffy and William to watch what happened to the people of earth. Buffy stared at the screen for awhile and watched as the people she loved and cared about were slaughtered by the vampires around town. Soon they left Sunnydale, as there was no longer anyone for them to feed on.

After a few months of this the world was only populated by vampires and demons because they knew there was no one to stop them. Buffy and William were joined in heaven with many old friends, some of which were happy to be there, while others were remorseful of not having enjoyed their lives on earth while they had the chance. But soon everyone grew accustomed to their new life in heaven and realized that things really were better. God then graced them with his presents once again.

"Buffy, William, you've both seen what's happened to the world when my rules are not obeyed. I want the two of you to repopulate earth once again."

"Us! You want the two of us to do that?" shouted Buffy in uncertainty.

"Yes, and I know the two of you will do better than Adam and Eve did. You won't have your memories, but certain parts of you will always know what's happened and prevent you from making the same mistakes again."

With that Buffy and William were sent to earth, in order to start the world anew.

- The End (Finally)


End file.
